Invasión
by AmandaSCm
Summary: Los planes de unas vacaciones que prometían ser fabulosas se tornaron de pesadilla por culpa de un extraño virus, refugiados en una mansión todos se encuentran aterrorizados por las "personas" que los atacaban. ¿En que momento esto se tornó tan mal?
1. El inicio de la pesadilla

Invasión

Capítulo 1:

El inicio de la pesadilla

Aquello no estaba pasando, no podía ser posible, era algo salido de las películas, solo una pesadilla.

Pero no lo era, lo que solo pasaba en las películas o en los videojuegos ahora era la realidad.

Afuera solo se podían escuchar lo gritos de la gente que corría desesperada por encontrar refugio, se escondían de ellos, esas cosas que a pesar de las heridas que tenían en el cuerpo corrían por la calle aún chorreando sangre. Nadie en su sano juicio quería convertirse en alguno de ellos. En pocas palabras eran horribles.

Al menos ellos estaban seguros en la mansión, lograron refugiarse a tiempo, pero algunos no corrieron con la misma suerte, tenían comida, agua y lo que pudieran necesitar, pero en algún momento se les acabaría y tendrían que decidir si morir de hambre o salir a buscar comida, ninguna opción era agradable y menos en la situación en la que estaban.

Clef se metió debajo de la cama de su habitación tratando de esconderse en caso de que esas cosas lograran entrar, algo que no era muy probable, ya que la mansión tenia una excelente seguridad, los demás no se encontraban mejor, Ascot estaba en un rincón del suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre ellas, se mecía suavemente es algunos momentos tratando de tranquilizarse, pero era imposible, Lucy estaba sentada en una silla y enfrente se encontraba Latis de la misma manera, la diferencia era que este miraba por la ventana, sin mostrar ninguna expresión, los dos se habían tomado de las manos fuertemente para reconfortarse un poco a Lucy, quien no paraba de llorar por la preocupación que sentía por sus hermanos.

Ferio y Anaís estaban semi-recostados en el sofá, abrazados mutuamente, en sus ojos se podía ver el terror, pero trataban de mantener el control para no salir corriendo y gritando, por su parte Marina estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado por toda la sala, pero se cansó y se sentó al lado de Ascot, el chico se recargó en sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, no por su familia, pues no tenía, sino porque tenía miedo, no quería morir, Marina lo consolaba susurrándole en el oído frases como "Todo va a estar bien" y "No te preocupes, vamos a salir de esto".

Esmeralda se encontraba sentada en el suelo, tenía las manos juntas, rezaba por que todo se arreglara y porque Presea y Sierra se encontraran bien, atrás de ella estaba parado Zagato como si fuera su guardián. Caldina y Ráfaga estaban durmiendo juntos en su habitación, después de mucho llorar Caldina se había quedado dormida y Ráfaga la imitó.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que todos se quedaran callados y prestaran atención, tal vez sonaría otra vez.

* * *

**¿Quién habrá tocado la puerta? Como siempre, si quieren ser un personaje que forme parte de la historia solo tienen que dejar un review o un mensaje privado con su nombre o características (del personaje), por ahora no vale ser hijo de nadie.**

**AmandaSCm**


	2. Adiós a los seres queridos

Invasión

Capítulo 2:

Adiós a los seres queridos

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que todos se quedaran callados y prestaran atención, tal vez sonaría otra vez.

Y allí estaba, sonaron como unos rasguños es la puerta, todos pudieron escucharlo claramente.

-¡No abran!- chilló Clef desde abajo de la cama.

Latis se levantó de la silla y tomo la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla.

-Espera- dijo Ascot. Se asomó por debajo de la puerta y logró ver unas patas peludas. -Es seguro, puedes abrir-

Latis abrió la puerta y un perro muy peludo entró corriendo, cerró rápidamente y le puso el seguro.

El perro se lanzó a los brazos de Lucy y ésta a su vez lo recibió gustosa y lo acarició.

-¡Hikari!, que bueno que estas bien, ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?-

El canino agachó las orejas y gimió. Lucy entendió lo que expresó y nuevamente cascadas de agua salieron de sus ojos.

-Parece que trae algo en su collar- dijo Ferio al notar algo extraño en él.

Lucy examinó su collar y encontró un pedazo de papel, lo desdobló pero no pudo leerlo.

-No puedo leerlo, mi vista está muy borrosa-

-Préstamelo, yo lo hago- dijo Anaís acercándose.

_"Estamos en el edificio de enfrente,_

_correremos hacia ustedes_

_Abran la puerta._

_Presea y Sierra"_

-¡Es de Presea y Sierra!- soltó de golpe.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Marina.

-Están en el edificio de enfrente vienen hacia acá, ¡Tenemos que abrirles la puerta!-

Un grito agudo proveniente del exterior los alertó, ellas tenían problemas. Casi sin pensarlo Latis abrió la puerta y recibió a una muy asustada Sierra que tenía una mochila colgando en uno de sus hombros, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasó Sierra?, ¿Dónde está Presea?-

-E-Ella no logró lle-llegar-

-Cálmate, explícanos desde el principio lo que pasó-

Para este punto Caldina y Ráfaga se habían despertado a causa del alboroto. Sierra logró calmarse y empezó a relatar todo.

-Presea y yo habíamos salido al centro comercial, a comprar unas cosas, todo estaba bien, pero luego comenzó todo esto, así que tomamos todo lo que pudimos y lo metimos en la mochila, salimos corriendo de allí, pasamos corriendo al lado de la casa de Lucy y vimos que Hikari salió corriendo de allí, decidimos seguirlo hasta aquí, pero en el camino se nos cruzaron algunas de esas cosas y tuvimos que refugiarnos en el edificio de enfrente junto con Hikari, con todo esto afuera no pensamos que ustedes fueran a abrir la puerta si llegábamos y tocabamos, entonces le pusimos una nota en el collar de Hikari avisándoles y lo mandamos, luego de unos momentos de asegurarnos de que habían recibido el mensaje corrimos hasta aquí, pero una de esas criaturas atrapó a Presea, yo sólo la oí gritar, me detuve para ayudarla pero me dijo que la dejara-

No pudo continuar, ya que no aguantó las lágrimas. Caldina y Esmeralda la abrazaron en un intento de consolarla y Latis fue con Lucy, pues esta al saber la noticia de que sus hermanos ya no vivían se echó a llorar.

-¿Sabes algo de mis padres?- preguntó angustiada Marina.

-S-Si, tampoco sobrevivieron, nosotras vimos como trataron de refugiarse en su mansión, pero no lo lograron, ellos entraron-

Marina agachó la cabeza y Ascot se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras se desahogaba en su pecho.

-Siento lo de tus padres-

* * *

**Si quieren formar parte de esta historia solo dejen un comentario o un mensaje privado con el nombre de su personaje y características, no les puedo asegurar que los ponga, pero haré todo lo posible.**

**PD: Siento haber matado a muchos de los personajes, pero no se preocupen estarán bien.**

**AmandaSCm**


End file.
